Ready?
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: They were ready to take the next step. Well, at least Amy is. [One-Shot]


**Summary** : _They are ready for the next step. Set somewhere after the season 5 finale.  
_ **Word Count** : _1768_  
 **Disclaimer** : I _don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters._

* * *

Those were the cases they most hated. The ones involving children.

This time, it was a case where the mother was the victim. Found by a neighbor on the floor, blood all around her. The screaming child was the reason why the neighbor went to see what was happening.

Shaila Burns, 28. The baby, Emily Burns. Husband, and prime suspect, Richard Burns. He was brought to the 99 for questioning and only took a little while to discover he wasn't guilty. They only needed to check his phone to know that he had been at a wrestling match as his wife was murdered. He had been filming some of the parts of the match, and it had marked the time. They also checked and discovered that there was, in fact, a wrestling match. He felt guilty that he went there as everything happened, and they all knew that guilt was never really going away. They had seen it happen before, after so many years working in this type of cases.

They let him go.

But that didn't change the fact that someone had to take care of the still screaming baby until child services arrived, and that would take a long time since it was already night time and the services were on the night shift – meaning they didn't have anyone to pick the child up from the precinct. The father was still in questioning to know anyone who could have hurt his wife or if she, or he, had any enemies. Standart procedure.

The baby was thrown around the 99. First, it was Gina, someone that said that had a baby and knew what to do – the baby kept crying. No matter how much Beyonce Gina put on or videos on her phone she showed her, the baby wouldn't stop.

Then it came Terry, that said the same thing as Gina – the same thing occurred. No matter how much he made weird faces to Emily or tried to give her yogurt – it usually worked with his kids – the baby kept showing them the force of her tiny lungs.

Rosa immediately said no to the screaming baby. So Charles grabbed her, but the baby just threw a disgusting look at him and kept her crying routine. Amy pretended she had work to do and ran away from her, hiding on the evidence room, where she could – unfortunately – still hear Emily cry. She kept her work, trying not to hear her. It was showed to be a difficult task.

Until she stopped hearing it. Curious, Amy went to the bullpen. What she found was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

There she was, the little child, playing with the badge around Jake's neck, and the baby was focused on it. With her on his lap, Jake kept going through the files on his messy desk, trying to find the little girl's mom murderer. But the entire precinct stopped the work they were doing when the baby stopped screaming and stared at the now smiling child on the detective's lap. Out of everyone in that precinct, they thought that Jake was the one who couldn't get her to stop crying.

No idea why he could always make Terry's kids stop. Why not this one? He babbled to her, words no one seemed to understand, but she stared at him intently like she was actually understanding. He stopped once Charles let out a sigh that meant _how cute_. Jake really knew him!

He looked around, seeing the entire bullpen staring at him. Even Captain Holt was at his door looking at his child-like detective.

"What?" He asked. No one answered. "Can we go back to work?"

The cops kept doing their job, but Jake's 'family' went to his desk, looking at him and the child.

"You're a natural, Jake!" Terry said, with a big smile on his face and patting his shoulder.

Jake didn't even answer him. Realizing that finding a murderer was probably more important, they left to their desks once again, Holt back at his office and Gina scrolling on her phone.

But Amy stared at Jake, imagining him with their daughter. Maybe they were ready to take the next step? She was a little scared to have a child with him since he was still a little immature no matter how much he improved over the years. But seeing him with her, and thinking of Terry said, Amy smiled. Maybe they were ready.

Sure, their work was complicated, and unlike Terry and Charles, they were both police officers. Both had to work late nights, grab weird shifts that would make them separated for over a week from time to time, but there were a lot of NYPD officers that were also parents. They could do it.

They worked that case for over two weeks until it was closed for the lack of evidence. The fingerprints were all from the victim, her daughter and her husband, which was obvious since they all lived there. There was also some of a teenager, who was the child's cousin and babysitter. The prints on the doorknob were from the neighbor who found the body. There were no prints on the knife found on the vic's abdomen – that was also cause of death -, no witnesses, no nothing.

So, there was a baby, only a few months old, that was growing up without one the parents, wouldn't remember her mother and would – thankfully – not remember her murder even though she was the only one who witnessed the crime. It was things like that that made everyone question their own life. It made Amy wonder if she and Jake were meant to have a child.

She didn't want to raise a child on her own if something was to happen to Jake. She wanted to see her child grow up, with both parents. But accidents happen, people die. Amy knew that Jake would try to be a good parent, would never leave his family the way his own father did. He would always be there for them, no matter what. But he couldn't cheat death. So, if he ended u getting killed in the line of duty, what would happen to the child? Would it grow up like Jake did, fatherless? She didn't even want to think about it.

But what comforted her as she went down the dark thoughts lane, was listening to Jake's heartbeat as they watched TV. They were watching Property Brothers, both curled up on the couch. Amy's head was on his chest, feeling him breathing, his thorax going up and down as he breathed. That comforted her, to know he was alive and well, and breathing. But she couldn't make the tears stop coming out of her brown eyes. She could try not to make any sound. However, she forgot that her husband immediately noticed it.

"Hey, Ames. What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He pulled her up so he could meet her eyes, making him even more worried.

"I..." She broke down and put her head on the crook of his neck as he rubbed small circles on her back and hugged her tight. It took her a while to stop the cries, and when she finally did, she pulled out of the comfort of his skin, wet from her tears.

He looked into her eyes again, his neck slightly arched. He smiled, reassuring her that everything was okay.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked, softly. She nodded.

She sat up, immediately feeling the lack of warmth that his skin was providing.

"I... I don't want to lose you." She sniffed, bowing her head.

"Hey." He pushed her neck up with two fingers, and his lips found hers. Once he pulled, he continued. "I'm right here. Not leaving. Promise." He said, crossing his heart as if to make a statement. "Pinky swear?" He says, trying to make her laugh. He succeeded. That's why they were together. He always found a way to cheer her up, somehow.

She showed him her pinky, meeting his halfway.

"Want to tell me why you thought of that?" He asked, putting her on his lap, her head back to the crook of his neck.

"I want kids, Jake." She started. He gulped. He wanted kids too, one day, but wasn't it still too soon? Maybe he was ready, he didn't give it much thought. She raised her head to meet his brown eyes that always made her feel better. "I don't want to take care of them by myself. I want you there with me."

"I'm not leaving. Why do you think that? I'm not my..." She interrupted him, while he started to feel offended since he honestly didn't think Amy thought he would pull a Roger Peralta.

"I know your not your dad, Jake." He breathes out.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"What if you get hurt? What if you... die?" She said, filling her eyes with tears once more.

"I... don't know what to say about that." He said. He took her out of his lap and got up from the couch, and started to pace the floors of their apartment. "I mean, I can get hurt! It's... it's possible. I never thought of that! I mean, I thought of that and I always knew it was possible but..."

"Jake!" She could feel him spiraling, so she got up."

"I don't want to die. There's so much I want to do. Oh, no!" He gasped. "What if I do get hurt."

"Jake!" She yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He looked at her. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I get it, okay? Forget I said anything." She walked to the couch once more, when Jake grabs her arm.

"Ames?" He said, making her pay attention to him. "I never thought of having kids. I mean, I thought of it, but never thought it would be possible. And I want to have kids with you. But I don't want to make you take care of them by yourself if something happens to me." He says, serious.

"Them?" She says, meeting his serious face. He blushes, and she couldn't hold her laugh in any longer.

He punches her shoulder, lightly. He nods to her, laughing with her.

Sure, the future was unsure and it wasn't a given but, they were both on the same page. That was enough.

"I love you, Jake." Amy said as she turned off the lights of their bedroom a couple of hours later.

"I love you too, Ames." Jake said, smiling in the dark.

* * *

 **The End**

I liked writing this story. I was stopping it after Amy thought that they were ready to be parents, but decided to continue it. Hope I made the characters some justice! Tell me about it! :)


End file.
